Bathroom Dilemma
by 9peggy
Summary: "Kairi!"  "Namine, turn it off! Turn it off!"  Never underestimate what might happen at a school shower room. This story was made to make you laugh.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

><p>"You know those showers don't work anymore?"<p>

Namine looked at Kairi confused. It was a random thing to say, especially since they weren't even planning to use the showers.

"Uh, okay . . . how do you know?" she asked curiously. Kairi looked away from the bathroom mirror that she was using to fix her hair, and looked toward the showers.

"Well, they're really rusted, and the knobs don't turn. Plus, you never see any water on the ground when we walk in, so that proves no one uses them."

"Okay . . . come on, let's get back to class."

"What, don't believe me?"

"Um . . . I didn't say anything-"

"Fine! I'll prove it to you!"

"Er, Kairi, I wouldn't . . ."

But the red head was already moving towards the stalls with a determined look. She placed her palm on the left knob, and turned it with force. Namine shielded her face, expecting a rush of water to shoot out. But nothing happened. Kairi looked at her with a smug grin.

"See? Told you."

"Kairi, I didn't even protest. And, besides, you still haven't turned the other knob."

Kairi turned her attention to the right handle. She tried to turn it, but it was a bit more firm than the other one. She grasped it with both hands and forcefully turned it. She presumed that it would be dysfunctional.

She thought wrong.

She shrieked, and jumped back when a sudden stream of water burst out of the nozzle, as if it was just waiting for freedom. Namine also reared backwards in surprise.

"Kairi!" She shouted over the sound of rushing water. How far did she turn it?

"Namine, turn it off! Turn it off!" Kairi yelled to her in panic. Namine rolled her eyes. Her friend was so dramatic sometimes.

She made her way cautiously, keeping close to the wall so she wouldn't get wet like Kairi did. Hopefully, no one would think that she had an 'accident' or anything . . .

"Which one did you turn it?"

"The left one!"

"This one?"

"NO, the other way!"

"Which other way?"

"Not that-!"

"Oops . . ."

Namine stared in astonishment at the now broken handle she had just pulled. Either she was _really _strong, or these showers were _really _old. But now they had a problem . . .

The shower was going at full blast, and there was no one here to help them . . .

"Namine! Why did you do that!"

"It's not like I meant to!"

"Oh, crap, what are we gonna do? I don't wanna die yet! I have a life to live and-!"

"Kairi, stop panicking! Come on, let's get out the door and get some help."

"Okay I'll just-(SNAP!) – OH CRAP!"

"What?"

"The . . . THE DOORKNOB BROKE OFF!"

"Are you kidding! How old _are _these bathrooms?"

"Namine!"

"Okay, just give me a second to think!"

Namine looked around alarmed, for anything that might help them. She needed to think fast, because the water had already reached to their ankles. Didn't they think to put a drain in here? Suddenly something caught her eye on the ceiling.

"Kairi! We can use the air vent!"

"We'll never fit in their!"

"Just give me a boost!"

Kairi groaned, but got on her hands and knees as Namine stepped on her back to reach the vent.

"Ouch! Hurry up Nami!"

"I'm trying. A little higher!"

"How's that?"

"Good. Now just let me crawl in here and –(CRASH!) – OH COME ON!"

"What now!"

"I'M STUCK!"

"I told you . . ."

"Kairi, just get me out of here!"

Kairi stood up, leaving Namine hanging from the vent with her back side still sticking out. It would have been a funny picture if their lives weren't in peril.

Kairi grabbed Namine's legs and pulled as hard as she could. Namine tumbled out and landed on top of Kairi.

"OW! Namine get off!"

Namine scrambled off of her and looked around again. The water was getting waist deep. How did that happen _so fast! _

The two girls quickly scrambled on top of the sink counter and huddled together frightened as the water continued to rise. It looked hopeless. The door was unusable . . . the vent was shattered . . . and the school didn't think to put any windows in the room.

Namine looked at Kairi.

Kairi looked at Namine.

"Kairi . . ."

"Namine?"

"I . . . I don't think we're going to make it."

"I-I know."

Namine put her arm around Kairi's shoulders. "I want you to know that I love you like a sister. You're my very best friend."

Kairi looked at her friend with glazed eyes. "S-same. I want you to know that when we first met, I thought you were emo."

"What?"

"Never mind."

They clustered up together again, as the water reached their necks . . .

BAM!

Namine gazed up startled of the sudden ray of light shining through the door. Has an angel come to get them? No, she was pretty sure angels didn't have blonde, hair that had two antenna-like strands sticking up.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Larxene screeched at the terrified girls.

Namine and Kairi just blinked at her in shock. They . . . they weren't dead . . .

Suddenly Larxene noticed the rushing water that was still spewing out of the shower. She stomped over, picked up the broken knob, fit it back onto the shower, and simply turned it, causing the liquid to finally stop flowing through.

Namine looked at her in even more amazement.

"How the heck did you-?"

"You two are dorks, "was all Larxene said, as she stomped back out of the room.

The girls were left standing there, soaking, and with astounded faces on themselves. After a few moments it all seemed to click into their teenage minds.

"WE'RE SAVED!" they cheered as the tackled Larxene with joy.

"HEY!" Larxene hollered in irritation.

"We're eternally grateful!"

"GET OFF ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, so Larxene saved the day! Now she'll have to put up with them for the rest of her lives. ;)**

** This was inspired, because it happened to me and my sister. Well, sort of. The dramatic situations didn't happen. I just turned the shower on, got wet, and then she turned it off, cause I was panicking. XD, whatever just subscribe if you want. **


End file.
